


Her Favorite Customer

by Sunkissedmelody



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkissedmelody/pseuds/Sunkissedmelody
Summary: This is just a Sayonika fluffy coffeeshop AU - no angst or anything here, or any of the themes of the actual game. I just wanted to write something sweet because these two are big comfort characters for me. And ye! This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm really excited! Thanks for reading!!
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. A Song and a Compliment

Monika hummed softly as she stirred, getting out the sugar and measured exactly two teaspoons of sugar and put them in the glass, before adding a few shots of coffee and a lot of milk and cream. 

“Okay, here’s your receipt.” 

The customer, named Natsuki, smiled and took her coffee with a quick thanks. She was new, but quickly becoming a regular. Monika had seen her in the halls many times before at school, but they hadn’t really talked.

Turning around, Natsuki sat down and opened a japanese comic book. Monika watched her with mild amusement. Maybe they should talk more...

Monika had been working at the coffee shop for several months now. She had dropped Debate Club - which turned into a place full of drama and scheduling errors. Which was to be expected, of course, but she preferred something more peaceful.

Monika glanced at the clock. Sayori should be here any minute now. Sayori was her very first customer, and had never failed to come every day after school. Well, not really. She was often late, and tended to come after Monika’s shift had ended. It was always the highlight of Monika’s day to see Sayori coming in.

And, as if on cue, Sayori entered, her hair as messy and fluffy as it normally was, her eyes bright.

Patiently, Sayori waited for her turn as Monika helped out some customers earlier in line. 

“Hi Monika!”

“Ah, hello Sayori!”

“Can I get some hot chocolate? And a cookie!” 

Monika nodded, preparing her order. “It’s been really quiet today, I’m surprised. I'm glad it gives me time to work on my song, though. Have you ever written music?”

Sayori’s eyes widened. “Woah! That’s really cool, no I have not! I didn’t know you liked music!”

Monika felt her face heat up. “Oh! It’s nothing really, I’ve just been looking up piano lessons in my free time. I write the lyrics on whatever paper I have.” She gestured towards one of the empty receipts, which was filled with words written in neat handwriting and others scribbled out, chords and notations connected to the words with messy arrows. “I’m not sure why, but it’s not coming out right…”

Sayori smiled at her with a kind of admiration that made Monika feel warm. “That just means you’re self taught,” She said gently, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s even more impressive.”  
Monika, being a master at hiding how awkward she was, responded calmly. “That’s so sweet! I finished your order, by the way. But for real, you should try out music. You have a really nice voice.”

Sayori nodded, unlike Monika, unable (or maybe just not trying) to hide her beam, which spread across her entire face in the sweetest way. “Oh that'd be so fun!! Yeah! Thanks!” Shy giggles appeared at the last few words.

Monika quickly grabbed the nearest receipt she’d found, looking away. “Here,” 

Sayori tucked the food protectively under one arm, using her free hand to take the receipt. Thanking her, she walked to the outside of the store, where she examined a blue morning glory before picking it and putting it in her hair, putting her bow in her pocket. It matched her eyes. 

She really was Monika’s favorite customer…

Feeling a sudden jolt of inspiration, Monika reached for her pen. Maybe now she’d finally figure out the words for the beginning. There was no one waiting, and no one seemed to be coming in. With the quiet percussion and soft keyboard, the environment seemed to be perfect. Except for one thing.

The blank receipt that Monika was writing on was gone. 

She had accidentally given it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it, this is my first ever fic! Have a nice day and ily!! <3


	2. School Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika sees Sayori at school.

Monika paced behind the counter, trying to replace her anxiousness with logic. Mentally, she ran through all the customers she’d seen that day, wondering if she’d accidentally given it to one of them. 

She couldn’t be sure who she gave it to - she kept it just near all the other blank receipts. Which, in retrospect, was an awful idea.

But hindsight was 20/20, not foresight, unfortunately. Most likely she would never see it again, and some stranger would have to look at her scribbled, half finished lyrics. In her embarrassment, Monika half wished her handwriting was illegible. Finally, she accepted her fate.

She’d have to rewrite it.

That was easier said than done. She got out her pen and held it over the receipt, figuring out where to start. Maybe the part she was most proud of, or the parts that were fleeting from her memory? 

The ink flowed down into a dark puddle. 

The splotch bled through the paper. Why did it have to be so thin?

Monika started by writing some chords. Progressions were easy, and easy to remember, so those were simple enough. They matched up to lyrics, so she could write several words and lines. Like before, though, nothing came out right and she was pretty sure that she’d messed up on several of them.

She closed her shift, helping out some other customers halfheartedly before greeting the barista for the next stretch. She drove home, sighing and flopping on the couch. She was busy today, homework, mostly, and planning to go to the gym. 

Monika did her work without complaining. She normally liked it, especially English. It was really interesting to find themes and to imagine what the writer was thinking when they wrote it. Now, however, she wanted to finish as quickly as possible.

Before she knew it, it was 10 PM. She slid into bed, turning on her phone and scrolling through. Monika didn’t get to work on her song any more that day, and she didn’t really feel encouraged enough to stay up to continue. However, she was calm and got to sleep well, texting some friends a goodnight.

\--

Monika woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed. She got ready and went to school quickly, nearly taking the paper with her but then remembering that she had left it. On the bright side, she did have a very early version written in the margins of a paper full of formulas. But it was several months old, and heavily changed. It was both awkward and encouraging to see how quickly her songwriting abilities had improved.

\--  
Classes came and went quickly. Biology was really interesting and it mostly took her mind off everything. 

Monika was walking to her study hall, when she saw someone in the crowd. 

“Monika!!” 

Sayori ran to her side, nearly bumping into several people in the process. She put her hands on her knees and took a few seconds to catch her breath. Monika stopped to wait for her, looking at her with light interest.

Sayori, after catching her breath, quickly reached in her bag. “You gave me this! Is this your song?”

Monika examined the paper. The price and the items on it covered several letters, but it was still as neat as ever. An empty space in the back had a doodle of a smiling sun on it that Monika didn’t draw. She suddenly felt a surge of affection towards her classmate.

“It is! Thank you so much, you’ve been the best. I’m gonna have to repay you somehow!”

Sayori nodded, still slightly out of breath. 

“Will you be at the cafe today?” Monika asked, one hand on her hip.

“Yeah!” Sayori looked out of the window with a faraway expression. “And you don’t have to repay me...” 

Monika looked at her, earnest yet stubborn. “I want to. Anyways, see you at the cafe.”

Sayori didn’t answer. The hall split in two directions, and they went their separate ways.


	3. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika pays for Sayori's order.

Monika tapped her feet impatiently. Though she served the customers with her same friendliness as always, she couldn’t stop thinking about Sayori coming. Monika knew the beat of the shop - a lot of customers at the beginning, but they slowly tapered down near the end of her shift. And that was normally when Sayori would come.

As expected, Sayori bounded over about an hour later, there were no customers in the line today. “Hi Monika!”

Monika turned her back to Sayori, already picking a cookie. “The order you normally get, right?” 

Sayori stared at Monika, her eyes wide.

Monika half laughed. “What?”

“You remembered my order!” One of Sayori’s hands flew to her hair in admiration.

Monika nodded determinedly. “Yeah! Anything for a friend. Are you sure you want hot chocolate?”

Sayori looked like she could cry with affection. “Monikaaaa!! Thank youuu! And can you add the peppermint bits as well?” 

Even though Sayori seemed to accept the gift, Monika noticed her rummaging in a wallet conspicuously. Monika pretended not to notice.

The hot chocolate was ready, and Monika gave both of them to Sayori, who bit into her cookie enthusiastically. Monika observed her with admiration, making sure she didn’t secretly try to pay for her order. 

Sayori really was pretty, especially when her eyes shone with happiness as they so often did. And when she got hot chocolate when it was well over 20 degrees outside. And…

Sayori tried to place some money on the desk. Monika picked it up and put it back in Sayori’s hand, waiting just a second longer than she needed to before she let go.

“Really, it’s nothing.”

“I feel bad because my other friend pays for me all the time… AND you remembered my order!” 

Monika exhaled in amusement, but said nothing. Pausing to see if Sayori had finished her cookie, she blinked. “I forgot, are you interested in music?”

Sayori nodded vigorously, though her words were slightly less certain. “Probably! I’ve never been really interested in it, but it would be fun to try something new! And I always sing karaoke in the car, even though I sound like a lawnmower.” There was no bitterness in her tone, she spoke as though she was the proudest lawnmower on Earth. 

Monika agreed, getting herself an iced coffee (which wasn’t technically allowed, but the rule wasn’t enforced anyway) “I know how that is,” She took a sip of coffee. “That’s a nice way of thinking about it, some of my biggest passions I started by wondering 'why not?'. Actually, that’s the reason I started piano.”

Sayori half sat, half leaned on the counter. “Mhm! That’s really cool. I’ve been thinking of starting ukulele, it’s so light and happy and simple. But they’re so expensive.” 

Monika raised her eyebrows. “Really? That would be nice! If you ever get one, make sure to show me. I think ukulele can do a lot of songwriting, right?”

“That’s my favorite part, I think! Being able to put your feelings and thoughts into words and metaphors is really nice. It’s like a poem.” Sayori quickly broke her seriousness. “Also, I think it’d be cool to play ad jingles as they come on!!” 

Monika laughed. “Songwriting isn’t exactly my… forte.”

Sayori took a second to understand the pun, but giggled when she got it.

“Though I do like writing. My song is… alright, it just seems to lack that spark, you know?” Monika finished.

“Can I try and help?”

“What?”

“It’s just a second opinion could help. I could be your...second in command!! If you want.” Sayori amended.

“Sayori! That’s a great idea! That’s so nice of you!” Monika didn’t mention how Sayori inspired her to write, but took out the paper.

With a little patience from Monika, and a little encouragement from Sayori, they made a better duo than either of them had expected. Sayori was very good at coming up with lines - she didn’t seem to hold back anything for fear of it being bad, and somehow it wasn’t! Monika was great at making the flow, and her intuition of what chords and notes would sound good together was genius. 

Sayori even forgot about paying Monika for the order, she was so enamored.

It was good that there weren’t any other customers for the shift. Monika stayed for much longer after her shift, the other barista not wanting to break their excited concentration. 

Which was kind of them, because Monika and Sayori never wanted to stop talking.


	4. Monika's Crush, Sayori's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika realizes she has feelings for Sayori. However, Sayori walks in with a new boy.

Monika rested her hands on the keys of the piano. She had made a month’s worth of progress in a few hours, and she’d felt more accomplished than she had in weeks. She was still far from done, of course, but finally she had something she felt proud of.

She had missed the bell before, she had gotten so absorbed in the music, so she set an alarm on her phone. Never before had playing felt so effortless. 

It seemed like only minutes til the bell rang and her phone buzzed. She turned it off, put her things in her locker, then stepped out of school, waving to the teachers and her friends. 

She’d have about half an hour before her shift started, so she let down her hair and changed out of her school uniform. Turning on some music, she stepped out and started walking to the coffee shop. 

Monika bounced a little, careful to step on every leaf, skipping from one to the other as they crunched under her feet. It was the sort of thing Sayori would do, she thought. 

While Monika had not really been consciously thinking about Sayori much, her thoughts always seemed to end up on her. Monika didn’t really mind. Her heart seemed to leap every time she thought of her. 

Monika, making a particularly far jump from one leaf to another, figured that she must like Sayori romantically. This wasn’t too big of a revelation, she had several boyfriends and crushes in the past, and the idea of liking girls was never too weird for her.

Still, it was comforting to have a word for her feelings. And Sayori was the first girl she’d really felt that way for. Or maybe even the first person - she didn’t look forward to seeing anyone so much as she did Sayori.

She’d have to ask for Sayori’s number today…

Sooner than normal, (or at least, it felt that way) Monika arrived at the cafe. She put on an apron, trying to decide whether her hair would look better down or in a braid. She decided to braid it. 

Monika saw Natsuki again, and a few others. She gave them their orders with her usual smile, but this time, she really couldn’t help grinning. The time seemed to go by very slowly, giving Monika more time to go over what she was going to say in her head.

Sayori didn’t arrive for a while. Which was fine, she was probably just busy, but Monika still wanted to talk to her. 

Finally, the welcoming bell of the cafe jingled and Sayori came in, looking much more in a rush than usual. 

But she wasn’t alone.

Sayori was clinging to a boy Monika had never seen before, laughing and joking with him warmly. 

Monika’s stomach lurched. Of course she had a boyfriend. She probably was straight, anyways. All of her warmness and excitement from earlier faded, yet she plastered on a smile anyways. 

Sayori looked at her, her expression changing into one more concerned. Monika hoped she didn’t notice. 

The boy who was with her, a tall, pale, brunette, asked what was up and Sayori’s normal smile returned. She held his hand tight as she stepped over to the counter. 

In her most customer-servicey voice, Monika asked what the pair of them would like, Sayori getting hot chocolate and the boy with her asking for a black coffee. When he said his name, Monika didn’t even hear him. 

She gave Sayori and her probably-boyfriend-friend their order and watched them eat happily. The two of them laughed loudly, filling up the entire cafe with puns and teasing. That could have been Monika, in another universe. If she’d asked first, or was kinder, or funnier.

Why did she have to be so stupid?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading the chapter!! <3 This is my first ever fic so I'm both v nervous and excited! Ily!! Have a great day! <3


End file.
